Dark Eyes
by diamond vision
Summary: Kakashi father of Sakura Hatake; but what happens when she come to know its a lie...his father is Orochimaru? Will she break all her bonds and betray Konha? would she even given a choise to decide? What Sasuke's decesion? Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1 Lost Memories

DARK EYES

**Summary: kakashi father of sakura hatake.**

**But what happens when she came to know it was a lie…his father is orochimaru? Will sakura break all her bonds and betray konha or will she be allowed to decide? **

**I don't own naruto**

**Chapter1 : lost memmories **

Sakura, s POV

"Abbaaaaa…" I shouted and darkness surrounded me….

…...

2 DAYS LATER

I woke up with a headace on a hospital bed

Confused by my surrounding….blank expression on my face….i saw a man sitting beside me having a black mask covering his face , black eyes , grey hair, wearing green jacket with black lowers reading a book.

He kept his book on a table….and rinse my hair….with his hand and kindness in his eyes despite of his worm behavior .I felt little unconscious, not familiar face against me… thus I start hovering a pain strikes my head so severe I hang to it with both my hands snatching my hairs so badly…..a man next to me compated me "sakura…..listen sakura…..relax I'm here up with you ….no need to panic see here see at your father…" almost his voice cut at the last word . His voice was so warm so caring…..and then he buried me in his arm and I leaned to his chest feeling comfort and secure….a tear form in the corner of my eye .then he patched my face but I panicked because I couldn't remember anything my memory was blank….i shouted '' I don't anything…nothing…who am I ….who are you…." And few drops of tear fall from the eye. He patched me again and says "sakura listen to me carefully …..you. You fall from the stair while playing….am…..am….. n u forget your memories …..you can't uphold them anymore….but. But I'm here always with you…no need to panic "his worm voice was comforting but it was difficult for a 5 year old girl to understand so technically things…but I was conform. I'm safe here with a father like figure .I can believe him … so I stop hovering and hugged him so tightly and that moment I forget every thing. I was calm…..with no tear I my eyes…..in no fear in me yet unknowing to him unknowing to my surroundings…..he patched my back…and says that's enough for today….'' He hesitated a little but says so directly as if he doesn't know what to say or don't know the words….."…..you you are sakura hatake….my dearest one…my daughter and I'm your father kakashi….."

Still I was unfamiliar with it but I was fearless. But then a doctor came in and 2 nurses. I leaned back to him…then he kissed my forehead. I was in fear but that was obvious for

a five year girl who lost her memories.

**Word meanings**

**Abba: father [Muslim language]**

**That's my first chapter hope you like it as I m new to this field .please R&R. Second chapter will be uploaded soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 An unexplained Trust

Chapter: 2- An Unexplainable trust

**I found I was scared from the doctor**

**Mainly because I thought he going to take me away from my father I felt like it happened with me previously also someone take me against my will from someone close to me but I couldn't remember anything…. When I saw in his eyes like it were saying there's no danger, relax I'm up here with you, you can feel safe, like his eyes were always smiling, caring and something I don't want look beyond…he come up to me and says so "you are awake now, so how are you feeling right now" I didn't answer just nodded my head…..still blank….unawake from my fear totally. But kakashi answered ''ya she's fine but little scared and worried from her surrounding".**

**Doctor poked his spectacles and says "this is obvious, while she's so small to bear it….and her last memory…" his voice stopped at his last word... and he look towards me as if he was going to say something I shouldn't know…. Well I don't think much about it as I was already blank, anxious and was a few min before, I met my father….then he says nurse to give me a dose and an injection….. I get horrified by knowing it. Nurse came to me to give me the medicine but I rotate my head when she tries to do so…..kakashi giggled by seeing that, and asked nurse to gave it to him and then he approached me and strikes it in my mouth as I haven't tries to discontinue my behavior as it doesn't taste bad. But still as if I knew he won't do anything which I won't prefer but then my mind goes seeing the nurse filling injection with a liquid as she come to me I saw at my father nodding with a frowned face he this time giggled again and leaned closer to my ears and says softly" close your eyes" …..and I did the same without thinking anything else. Then I heard his soft voice again "it won't pain, just wait a second …" when I was deep in his voice. A voice interrupted "it's up…." As I have opened my eyes I saw nurse was up with the injection. and I actually felt no pain I saw kakashi again I realized he was smiling under his mask then doctor checked some of his paper she's absolutely fine she can go home in 2 days.**

**And word stroked from my mouth "home" and I saw back towards him "….yes your home….OUR home" and kissed my forehead again…..and with a smile doctor left…. .He turn back to me and says "you should rest now…..still you are weak" while scrambling my already scrambled pink hairs. While I gave a calm reply "I 'm fine….pa…pa…"he looked me with all his deepness. He looked thoughtful. then he blowed away from his thought when I gently hold his hand and he smiled back to me "are you hungry?...umm who won't be after 2 days sleep, wait I just bring something to eat for you" I can't manage to say anything but nodded my head….and took back my hand when he goes I try to understand my surrounding as I was so afraid that I don't even try to look around the room. The room was yellow with simply my bed and a washroom which door was locked. A small table was beside me …where some medicines was kept, a water bottle and a flowerwas with some beautiful cherry blossoms .they were really so beautiful, and blossoming and a book was kept which papa was reading when I took that I try to read the title it was hard as was just of 5 but I was able to "I…ch….ch…..a…I..ch…..aa…ichaicha" as it sounds horrible so I kept it back I glanced over the window which I missed I can see blue sky a sun a tree over which a mother bird was feeding her small bird and listening to their chirping sound. I was totally relaxed forgotten about my fear, an unknown place .I even doesn't notice I was smiling brightly ,it was the first time from my lost memories that I was smiling…..i don't why it attract my attention…..but it was beautiful. I haven't notice when papa enters the room he come across and patched my back and asks "what are you observing" nothing and gave him a pleasant smile with my face got tilted to left and my smile reaches my eyes as of a small kid. He giggled and take his seat next to here are some fruits apple,ornges grapes he peeled them cut into pieces in a plate and he feeds me with his hand. While he was feeding me I pick up a apple and place it closer to his mouth but his mask was stopping me. He holds my hand and intake the apple pieces without removing his mask. I was little shocked with it….then we sat and I ask a lot of questions like my favorite colour,favourite toy, favorite story what I like what I dislike when is my birthday but he took a long time to answer as if he doesn't know. But he answered coolly but his eyes widen and he cough a little when I ask him "who's my mother" he answered "you should take rest it is enough for you today" his brow was in nearly sweat and was hesitating to answer.**

**Then I kissed him on his cheek and get to the sleeping position but I don't want to sleep because I wake up just almost an hour ago after 2 days then I ask him to tell me a story. "Hmmmmmm…..once upon a time there was a girl as white as snow perhaps called snow white…" I don't even remember when I slept while listening as I don't want to**

**But maybe this was due to medicine and injection…when I woke up I was night he was still awake reading his book. But due to my moments I caught up his attention and he look up at me then I ask "why are you not sleeping" he answered "I don't feel jus and it's too late for you to awake at night "I cut him "I don't want to sleep I also don't feel like" with a frowned face .I start feeling familiar with him then we just talk but the question struck again "who's my mother?" "Does someone told you-you ask a lot of questions" he assured I just giggled 'may be you had told me…." And we both laugh on it. "You should now sleep…it's late…." "I don't want to" "so what you want to do at the middle of the night" he asked so politely but still he wants me to sleep…. "um…ummm" I couldn't suggest anything because I don't know what to do I escaped my thoughts when he picked me up to his back and I took fun of piggy back ridding for almost an hour but the nurse come in and was horrified to see and she start shouting on him "how can you be so irresponsible, she is not well, you had take care of that" and he can just stood there with bow head. I found it very humorous. She asked me to go to bed and gave me the medicine and injection. When she goes I said "sorry," and we both laugh to it.**

**Next day was like this only but just saw the similar faces, I get much interactive with the kakashi, and next day go on but still I leaned to him or puff his sleeve when I listened the someone entering the door. I don't know why that fear is in me I don't know but still I feel it is more than just loss of memory but doctor had declared I can go back to home within 24 hours now but ask for checkup once a week. I don't know how hours fled up with kakashi may be because I slept most of the time, as medicines were so strong for me. But in these two days an unexplainable has been created with both of us but still holding the same fear.**

Word meanings

Papa: father {Hindi language}

I know I used two words for introduction of father .this has to take with the language but it's used for 2 people. This point will be clarified in later chapter. Still waiting for your reviews….:}


	3. Chapter 3 Home Coming

**Chapter 3: Home Coming**

**It was the day…I don't I was excited or scared. But when looked in my father's eye, I know whatever would he'll make it good for me.**

**The doctor gave me a chocolate after the last test and gave me the discharge certificate but ask for the routine check up every week up to 2 months. I was still emotionless hiding behind my father from fear. We move out of the hospital. Still holding my father's hand so tightly may be because everything was so new to me. I tried to recall my surrounding but I just succeeded in getting a headache.**

**We moved through the streets, well I thought something was odd everyone looked at me shocked or I think that glare was for papa. They showed like they don't know me. I felt I should behave like that. I get more nervous, confused and scared I hold papa's hand more tightly and buried my nails hard in his palm at then he looked at me he saw fear on my face as I was white with it he passed a smile and pick me to his back I hold him tightly to his neck and I have a pig back ride . And world look so good from above. He narrated me all the things coming to my way. "And we are at the destination" when he dictated I observed my surrounding there was the 2 storey building with many homes. A small garden if we can call it. We move up the stairs and then he landed me to ground. And then a voice trebles from behind it was of a beautiful women as I thought. She was having black hair ,red eyes and purple eye lashes her dress I didn't understand what it actually was a piece of cloth or bandage wrapped around her and red sleeves hanging on one side. But still she was cute enough actually she was very pretty she comes to me kneel down to my level and forward her hand "hey how you…." "Sakura" kakashi completed as still I was holding my father's pant, he looked to me smiled at me and I response the same and then ruffles my hair. The lady laughs and my mind again diverted to her I looked up again to meet her gaze ,she smiled but this time I didn't response back just nudge my face in my father's pant trying to hide my blush. "I think I should meet her when she feel much familiar…bye…kakashi…..bye sakura…" when she left I felt good actually….I just want to be with my father and wants to see my home …he looked at me down "she is kurenai…..she'll be your sensei…..when you'll be in age of going school" I didn't say just shake my head and he smiled under his mask and then we moved in ….we entered in a living room…..walls were of wood followed by wall paper of sunset color floor was in matrix of green giving the odd effect…..the house was dusty….but everything was on its place. Centre was setted by sitting arrangement side was a book shelf on that a beautiful vase was there but flowers in was dried ….there was a window half opened…..letting the sunlight on the photo frame of modern art – mixing of colorful gases…huff….ending it to the kitchen…..as normal….slap was a bit high with marble shedding…..an ironed sink. A stand laid with cutleries…a gas stove, a refrigerator and some jars and boxes laid on one side…then my eyes shift to 2 doors opposite to each other one on left other on right…my father gazes me all the time while I was observing my surrounding, like his one eyes says his unspoken my distraction point came when he spoke "your room is at left" pointing to the left door. I smiled at him and make my move to that door. I opened it and moved inside it was actually beautiful dark pink wall paper and light green matrix. Single bed with beautiful pink bed sheet with prints of flower. A big teddy bear , a study table, a book rack with hardly any book…..there were a drawing pad, colors, pen stand with pencil, eraser, sketch pen, ruler, sharpener, and other stationary stuff, a note pad, starters book –ABC ,story books –usually fairy tales, a flower pot at the window- but just the flower pot…no flower, curtains were pink as per the whole room with teddy bear prints….. a cupboard it was decorated with sparkling stars, stickers of Barbie doll, it was so awesome a smile passed my face, I was so amazed that I haven't noticed when my father**

**Came at my back and kept a hand on my shoulder and says "you always like it…..we decorated as per your choice….but it was due…but now you are back so we can complete it ….if I got a holiday…..or I think I need to take a sick leave….." he said in a humoring mood and we both laugh to it together. But he wasn't done yet he claimed again "I think you wish to see my room also" I nodded yes. Without speaking a word as papa's expression was little difficult to understand**

**I opened the door and was really amazed and horrified with the scenario. Everything was covered with dust. Window was the only source of light in the room. There was double bed. Beside of a small table on which a photograph was kept and a flowerpot. Bed was full of dust. There was a study table, on which answer sheets, maps, kunai and some other weapon, some scrolls, notebooks, a fallen pen stand scattering all stationary on the table**

**A box was on floor which was full of scrolls. Papers were scattered everywhere in the room there were 3 big shelf full of books but still they were all where to be found.**

**I moved to the stand and pick up the photograph…as it was the only thing that I found understandable as rest of the room ws like an office. I hold the frame and shifted to the bed he aagain ruffled my hair and told me "this our team, guy, ashwani and this our sensei….bui,,,,,,ya what were these days" I could see the intense emotions in his eyes ashe were rembering the old days obviously it was difficult for me to understand…..but this thing was clear hey were very dear to him….then his eyes goes to me and he came and sit next to me and ruffled my hair "….this friendship thng is so beautifullll…..so reliable…so trustworthy…and soon you also will have a team like this….and in just few days….they get so close, that u can't even pay them through our life….as they become our soul, our heart and w can't do anything just to trust them….."**

**I looked at him in a blank expression as his words were out of mind…..and wy he was telling me this is he was sharing his memories…..or asking for me to excitedly wait for such a team…BUT couldn't help and just pass a smile… and keep that photo safely on the table….. and I haven't noticed I was coughing….in mid b/w from long time may be from so much dirt….then he picked me to his back and says "and now where this train wants to go….." I answered coughingly… "a ….aachi….rou…aachi…..nd…..around…." and just pas a smile….i got up from bed and goes to the window as I coughing very much but my foot slipped and I fall in those 2 boxes of scrolls…and flattered in dust. He stated laughing and I make the face and turn my head to side showing my anger and dissatisfaction. But then he comes to me picked me up and said in a very sweet voice "let's go from here, you are coughing badly, as you are already bathed in dust" in a humorous way o which I smiled and showed my teeth" to that we exited the room and he lead straight to my room and ask me to "you go and take a bath and till then I prepare breakfast….or lunch for us" and from the cupboard he takes out a black frock and a towel. I look at the frock…..it looks new…..it doesn't looked it has been worn earlier. It was beautiful, it had a lace of pink darker then my hair, it was cut sleeve, square necked simple frock maybe to my knees. I took it up and ran to the bathroom, I take a warm shower worn the dress and ran to the kitchen hair still wet, even I haven't locked the lace at the back. "Wow waits up my little angel, your hairs are still wet….." I don't let him complete and shrugged my hair letting water droplets split every there and then he spoke again "your lace, its open let me close them, first" then I turned behind and he very gracefully lock the lace of my frock. "The food is ready…." He exclaimed and then he took 2 big bowls to the dining table… "Let start". We settled at the dining and he put some rice and curry on my plate. Our lunch was rather quite. We were over with our meal and I helped him with cleaning matter while we were interrupted by beautiful rust color dog. He jumped inside through a window and my excitements go out of track "wow…...what a beautiful puppy….."And I kept the bowl on table and ran towards and pick him up I noticed he was having a scroll in his mouth and from the background a voice came which was of papa. "Don't" but till that he start growling… "Aye, girl don't think I'm cute, I can bite you to death" and then I saw his eyes action…which scared me and I screamed "papa" and got ran to hide behind him. "Don't worry, he won't go to do anything like that… right pukka"and then his gaze shifted to pukka. "And let me introduce you to my daughter- sakura and he is pukka- my s-d-umm…..my friend- a dog- which can speak- human tone" he was choosing his words very protectively- maybe for not hurting his feeling. Then his gaze turns to me and he says "I think intro… is over-so apple pie you should go and play…just near there is a park just behind the fence wall. You will make many friends" I nodded my head as 'no' as I was really not confident to will they actually like me and moreover I don't won't to leave my father he patched my soft cheeks and kneel down to my level "it goanna be alright, you should go out and play, you need to interact with other, make friends that's only the rule for childhood, go get it…" I hug him smile and move out of the door.**

**Kakashi POV**

**With my serious gaze I waited for her to go and turn back to pukka "what's the news," he handover me the scroll, "sound is right now at rest and well aware of sakura….maybe they have a spy hidden up here, orochimaru is planning something, but what no idea, but he won't sit ideal…and what about her, I know to the point, you rescued her, but you adopted her as your daughter, it goanna be very dangerous…" I tilt my face towards the window and answer "more important is that, she should be safe, she's totally blank about her past and that's good for her and if the spy is here…..then we should get more alert" and move to the window try to figure out what worse can happen "pukka, check out sakura, follow her, silently and I let all info to hokage….now carry on"**

…

**Sakura's POV**

**The park was beautiful, for some time being, I was on swing and saw all children of my age were playing together, I was not at all confident, merely I was nervous a lot…. but I decided to ask them that I can play with them…..so as I does…..**

"**Can I play with you all" I said as being as much polite as I can I be. But their intention doesn't look good they encircle me, a girl said "who's this pinkette, never seen here before" scrambling my hair with her hands. Another boy with a ball thrown to me, it hit my head and I fall and tear let my eyes, and all of them start commenting "what a cranky baby", "ugly duckling", "pinkette" "tattering…..annoying….a…Nuisance". I can't hear more I stood up with my head bow pushed the boy which was in front of me and ran without seeing back, front, left, right nothing I straight ran to the house it was closed. I get more nervous, screamed "papa…" and leaned against door on my knees and laid my head on them and cried, I was there for almost an hour not even clutched a toe. **_**Papa where are you, have you also left because I am ugly…..**__words of the children were pounding in my brain__**. I don't know anything I was blind searching for my hand. But he wasn't there. Only fear and tear was gasping me .**__but a comforting voice held me "sakura" it was of concerned felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I look above fo_r a gaze "papa" and hugged him so tightly, "where were you, I was afraid, papa…." Was only I can gasp. He was thoughtful but a calm smile was across his face but at that time it was not at all convincing. He picked me up and opens the door, set me on the chair, kneel down to my level and ask "sakura, stop…stop crying and tell me what happened" I was still crying and afraid "they say I'm ugly duckling, ahh… ahh…they make fun of my pink hair….. I was afraid…. You weren't here…" He patched my back and led me in front of the mirror in my room "see….do you think this beautiful face….one which light's my day….. Bring smile on someone face is not good." Then he led me near the window "sakura….. Sakura you are a very special girl, you were named on these beautiful flowers of sakura… they are pink and thus they belongs to you…. But do you think it's not good…. You are just like these… a blossom…. And you not to listen to those who are nothing to you believe in those who care for you…. And I do think you are such a good and beautiful girl who stroking to bloom…. And you were talking of ugly duckling…. Huh…. Every one even his family repels her because she was different but only the symbol beauty swan told her…..revels her to herself as she so pretty….and" I don't let him complete his words and hugged him…. For he's the best father in the world….and that moment stored in my memory forever…..

Sorry…..this chapter take the long time….i was so busy with my schooling…and I want to show my best. Please R&R


End file.
